


Lonely Day

by KRYOOX



Series: Viewpoint of Inanimate Objects/POV Benda Mati [6]
Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Gen, nggak tau harus dikasih tag apa, semua cast hanya mention aja
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRYOOX/pseuds/KRYOOX
Summary: Apa lagi yang kauharapkan dariku?
Series: Viewpoint of Inanimate Objects/POV Benda Mati [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759396
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Lonely Day

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic ini mengambil waktu setelah TOB ZAIA terhadap Hiden terjadi.

Sepi.

Semenjak hari itu, ruangan ini terasa begitu sepi. Tidak ada lagi sosok pemuda lugu dengan leluconnya yang tidak lucu itu. Tidak pula dengan sesosok Humagear berparas cantik yang selalu berjalan keluar-masuk untuk saling bertukar informasi dengan Zea. Tidak ada lagi perintah untuk membuat progrise key... dan tidak ada lagi kehangatan yang kurasakan di sini.

Kenapa...?

Kenapa dia tak membawaku pergi bersamanya?

Sachou baru itu tidak seperti dia. Begitu pula dengan wanita muda itu, yang tampak sangat tertekan setiap kali diberi perintah untuk memeriksaku dan mencari di mana keberadaan data-data yang mereka pikir Sachou terdahulu tinggalkan.

Hei, percuma saja. Dia membawanya, kautahu? Sekalipun kau memaksa wanita muda itu untuk membongkarku pun, kau tidak akan menemukan yang kaucari. Aku bahkan sudah tidak memiliki apapun; Zea sudah tak pernah bicara denganku lagi; Sachou yang lama telah pergi; Humagear sekretaris itu dibawa oleh sosok yang tak kukenal. Lalu apa lagi yang kauharapkan dariku?

Kini aku cuma rongsokan tak berguna yang teronggok sepi di sebuah ruangan dingin. Usang dan terbengkalai. Mungkin hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja untuk dimusnahkan. Jika kau memasuki tempat ini hanya untuk memaksa wanita itu mencari apa yang sesungguhnya tidak kumiliki, lebih baik hancurkan saja aku dan biarkan aku pergi. Karena berada di sini pun percuma.

Aku sudah tak punya teman lagi.


End file.
